


Fries and a Shake

by marimoes



Series: Close Encounters (of the romantic kind) [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Meat Cute Universe, One Shot, based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: When Zoro decides at 3 am that he wants a Honey Butter Chicken Biscuit, then by God everyone is going to make the trip to Whataburger. Including a sleepy Law, that happened to be spending the night, and an always willing to eat Luffy.





	Fries and a Shake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocketspurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketspurs/gifts).



> This drabble is based off a piece of art @rocketspurs did of Luffy and Law. She made the mistake of telling me her thought process because then it sent me into an immediate spiral that led to this one shot. You're all going to learn quickly that I'm very susceptible to my friends whims. 
> 
> You can find the art [here](https://rocketspurs.tumblr.com/post/185838672673/when-katie-tells-me-a-super-specific-idea-she-has)
> 
> Please go look at all of her art, it's so fantastic and literally inspires me daily.

Law isn’t entirely sure how he ended up here. By that, he means he doesn’t know why he agreed. He knows how he _physically_ got here, he walked. Sleepily, he walked, along with Luffy and the rest of the group down the three blocks. Only after Zoro loudly declared at three am that he wanted a Honey Butter Chicken Biscuit from Whataburger down the street. 

So, here they are. All waiting in line as Sanji _again_ goes on his mini rant about fast food restaurants, and how the quality can’t compare to blah blah. It’s about there that Law always stops listening. It’s about there that Nami shuts him up by asking for something, and Law is grateful. 

Luffy shifts, rocking back and forth on his heels as he looks at the menu, humming. Law lets out a low scoff and Luffy stops, eyes narrowing as he looks up at him. 

“What’s that about?” Luffy asks as Usopp continues trying to explain exactly how he wants his breakfast taquito. 

“You always get the same thing. Why are you acting like you need to look at the menu?” Law teases lifting a hand to run through Luffy’s still bed ruffled hair, “We both know you’re going to get a breakfast platter with an extra side of hash browns.” 

Luffy dips out from under Law’s hand with a huff and slips forward to the register. The cashier blinks, waiting for him to order, and before he speaks, he gives a final look back at Law with a smile. Law rolls his eyes as he watches Luffy lean across the counter to all but whisper his order to the cashier. 

He pays quickly and slips back to Law, patting his shoulder with a smile wide on his face. 

“Don’t worry about it. I got it.” Luffy smiles and pushes Law back toward the table where the others are waiting with their food, “I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Law shoves his hands into his pockets, dragging his feet over to the table with the rest of the group. All of them already inhaling their food like they hadn’t been fed in weeks. Yawning, he slides into the metal chair, the cold only making him sleepier. He could be home in his bed. 

He lives alone. Why is he always sleeping over at Luffy’s if he lives alone? Law’s eyes start to flutter as he sinks into the chair. Time doesn’t feel real here, but that doesn’t matter, because he’s still here all the same.

Law feels a nudge on his thigh, and by instinct he shifts up against the back of the chair. Warmth presses onto him, along with weight that he’s more than familiar with. His eyes open into Luffy’s back, the red of his hoodie all that he can see. Law grumbles softly and he can feel Luffy’s body shake with a laugh. 

“There is a chair right there.” Law murmurs, shifting Luffy so that he can rest his head onto his shoulder, “Why are you sitting on me?” 

“You’re not kicking me off, are you?” Luffy asks, mock sadness in his voice, and Law doesn’t have to see his face to know what look he’s giving him. 

“No. Just promise to sit still.” Law sighs, burying his face back into Luffy’s shoulder. 

A promise that is quickly broken as Luffy leans up, shifting against Law’s lap, and the friction wakes Law up in the worst way. His eyes flutter open to Luffy reaching across the table for the ketchup while the others watch, all with knowing smirks on their faces. He hates them. All of them. 

“Luffy sit down, _please._ ” Law groans, arms looping harder around Luffy’s waist, and he returns back to him, satisfied with his selection, “What do you need that for anyways?” 

“Fries.” Luffy quips, opening the bottle before squirting a pile onto the paper on his tray. 

“But,” Law starts to argue that it isn’t what Luffy normally orders when they come for breakfast, but it’s lost in the haze in his head, “I want fry.” 

Luffy holds a fry over his shoulder and Law softly takes it from him chewing happily as a hum floats from his throat. Sanji scoffs as he sinks into his chair, arms crossed, before eyeing the rest of Usopp’s fries. Nami places a soft hand on his arm and shakes her head, eyes saying words that Sanji doesn’t want to hear. 

“Mmmggmhm.” Law mumbles into Luffy’s back, face once again buried amongst the red.

“What’s that?” 

Law lifts up, again resting his chin on Luffy’s shoulder, mouth nearly pressed against his ear as he murmurs, “You smell really good.” 

Breath warm and airy, it floats next to Luffy’s ear and the sensation is similar to a very different situation than this. He swallows, settling back further into Law and sighs as Law’s arms hold tighter around his waist. 

“You both make me sick sometimes, you know that, right?” Sanji grumbles and jerks as someone kicks him under the table. 

“Sounds like a personal problem.” Luffy replies, pulling his shake up to his mouth taking a sip. 

“I wannna sip.” Law slurs, leaning his head up a little further, and Luffy holds the cup back, guiding the straw into his mouth, “Mmmm. Choclit. Good taste.” 

“I knew you could be trusted.” Luffy smiles and pulls the shake back for another sip, “‘Nother fry?” 

Law nods into Luffy’s shoulder and as he starts to hold it back for Law to take, Luffy pulls it forward again out of his reach, causing Law’s teeth to click around nothing. Luffy’s normal hiss of a laugh starts escaping from his mouth and Law grumbles. He dips quickly, pushing the side of his hoodie aside to blow a short raspberry on Luffy’s neck. 

“NO! I’M SORRY!” Luffy cries out in laughter, wiggling dangerously on the edge of a seat that is barely holding him, “I’ll give you all the fries you want.” 

Law’s hand juts out from around Luffy’s waist, clawing blindly at the tray until he gathers a few fries, careful to avoid the ketchup. He holds them up to Luffy and lets them roll lightly in his hand, signaling what he wants Luffy to do. So, Luffy does it, collecting the fries into a small bundle before holding them over his shoulder for Law to grab. 

“If we’re going to be here any longer, I’m gonna need another biscuit.” Zoro sighs, glancing back to the counter. 

“ _No._ ” Nami protests, “We’re going home. Luffy finish already.”

“But I wanna sit in his lap long-”

“YOU’RE GOING BACK TO SLEEP IN THE SAME BED.” Usopp nearly yells putting both hands on the table. 

Luffy twists his face up in disagreement, but he quickly relents, inhaling the rest of his food. All the while Law starts to drift again, arms curling tighter around Luffy’s waist, floating in the soft musk of his hoodie. Luffy again starts to shift and Law grumbles, but ultimately lets go as Luffy slips out of his lap. 

“No...I’m cold now.” Law whines, eyes still shut as he slumps down in the chair, “Come back.” 

“You’re always cold.” Luffy argues, tugging at Law’s sleeves, “Let’s go home so we can be warm again.” 

Franky gives a low whistle and Luffy shoots him a look that says _That’s not what I meant_. Robin loops her arm around Franky’s and gives Luffy a quick wink before pulling forward out of the restaurant. They all follow, fed, full, and sleepy out into the street. As they reach the first crosswalk, Brook starts to hum a song. 

A hum that within two bars turns into him fully singing on the street. While normally they’d protest, they all just collectively decide to walk quietly to the music. 

Law’s arm is slung heavily around Luffy’s neck, using his boyfriend for a poor source of balance as they continue forward. He starts to hum along with Brook’s song and Luffy perks up. A smile twitching at the corner of his lips as his boyfriend sleepily murmurs the words. It’s then that it hits Luffy. Almost as if he had stepped into the street and got run over by a truck. 

He is in love with Trafalgar Law. 


End file.
